Middle Of Me
by theonlyxception
Summary: I know what I said, but I was thinking that now that we we're in a new house, we're finally together and on our own and I really wouldn't mind some pitter patter of feet around the place." Fifth in the series. Sequel to Taking Chances.
1. Couch Potatoes

**Okay, so I finally got around to starting the fifth story in my Rory/Jess 'I Love You Series' The list of stories in this series can be found in my fanfiction profile, for anyone that doesn't already know. And I guess I could have ended anywhere with this chapter so sorry if it seems a bit blunt, but it just seemed like a good place to stop.**

With his head resting against the pillow that was leaning up against the couch, Jess laid across the couch with Rory sleeping soundly beside him. Her body was meshed with his as her head rested in the nook of his shoulder.

The toffee colored couch had been the last thing they had unpacked in their new home. After spending half of the day moving in a few boxes, some opened and some that weren't were scattered among the light tan carpet.

The white walls were no longer bare as nails hung in the wall. Pictures that were soon meant to be displayed were leaning against the bottom of the wall in beautiful wood frames.

It had been two long years that they had saved. And with a little help from Luke and Lorelai they had sustained their own place, just a few hours from Stars Hollow. A place where they would evolve into two levelhead individuals and be in the home where they could begin their lives together, take off with their careers and start a family.

Since they had been married though they had lived up to their word about not moving too far away. For a couple months after marriage, they had lived in a apartment. And until last week they had been staying with Lorelai and Luke until their house had been painted and fixed up.

Now this was the beginning of living in harmony. There were no noisy or rambunctious adjoining neighbors you could hear through the walls. In fact now it would be harder to hear the ones that you were living to next door as the outside of the house was surrounded by beautiful red bricks.

So far there was peace in this neighborhood. The phone hung briefly on the wall between the frame that seperated the living room from the kitchen, but it was impossible that anyone here knew their number, besides Luke and Lorelai. However there was the doorbell, fully fuctioning for anybody that happened to come their way.

But luckily as the sun went down in the blue sky, it's fading to a pink streak in the horizon, a few neighbors passed their way but in the way of observation. And to anyone that hadn't realized until now when they walked past to notice the once empty house now occupied.

Although it was getting late now, visiting would have to wait until tommorow to get a peek. With the brown colored curtains drawn to keep out prying eyes and curiousity drawn, there were only short lived conversations among the neighborhood consisting of brief glimpses of the young couple.

Not a light was on inside of the house and the surrounding light in the darkening sky was coming to an end, but just beyond the settiing was a stir.

Jess still half-asleep raised his head off of the couch, his mind lightly jumbled as his hazel brown eyes flittered open. Absently he turned his head to look down at his wife who was still sleeping beside him.

Her body was drawn out across the couch. Her arms drew over her head as her fingers curled against the palm of her hand, rising with every breath she took. The silhouette of her slender frame stretched beneath her t-shirt and jeans.

The beauty of her made his senses intensify. His lips pulled in a gentle smile as the back of his hand brushed against her cheek. From what light was left, he saw the soft rose colored base warming against her pale skin. Her eyelids fluttered at his touch, lips drawing in a content line.

Her foot contently crossed over the other drew slightly as the muscles twinged from her ankle to her toes--knee fluttered as her stomach rose under a deep stirring breath. "Can't I get just five more minutes?" She muttered sleepily, moving to her side and turning away from him.

"You know it's getting late and nobody's been by." He reminded her lightly, hope underlined in his tone. In return her lips pressed together with a noticeable groan, her mind slowly processing his words.

"They're not supposed to come by right now. In fact they're to let the tired people sleep." Rory raised her point sleepily throwing her hand up to her ear then letting it slowly drift down until her muscles relaxed and her hand fell over the side of the couch.

Jess smirked, leaning down until his lips were leveled to her ear. Her level of satisfaction showed in her expression-- but only for a moment. "But we're alone." He hinted with a tinge of urgency. "And we can do anything we want."

With a sleepy smile, she turned onto her back. "That would be why we have the rest of our lives to do whatever we want." She raised her hand and poked his chest. "If I remember correctly that was your saying when I raised the conversation of children on our honeymoon."

He laughed, slightly taken on her rememberance of their conversation. In fact it had been two years since then and they had continually gotten into the habit of working. "I know what I said, but I was thinking that now that we we're in a new house, we're finally together and on our own and I really wouldn't mind some pitter patter of feet around the place."

"Jess" She laughed incrediously with her eyebrow raised. "We just moved in here." Sitting up, she raised herself as her hand reached over to the lamp and switched on the light, only to find that it hadn't been plugged in.

"I'm only saying." He defended himself as she moved off the couch and he watched her walk over near the landing between the tile floor of the foyer and the carpeted living room, her hand raising against the wall as her fingers finally found the switch.

Her gaze found the soft ceiling of light, her thoughts of the silence penetrating. Diving back on the couch beside him, she nudged him in the side with her elbow. "So are you volunteering yourself to suffer sleepless nights, change dirty diapers--"

"Okay, I'm really beginning to see your point. But who couldn't really resist toys scattered around the place? I've heard it's a great bookseller."

"I think you've been hanging out with my little brother too long." She eyed him suspiciously with a smile, placing her hand on his chest.

"Your brother is cool." Jess pointed out, adjusting the pillow behind his back.

"And he's two." She added specifically. "Somehow I'm seeing the kid in you right now."

"I married a Gilmore." Reaching, she grabbed one of the pillows that they had set down on the floor earlier and put it in her lap. "Doesn't that count?"

"Technically since your kids will be Gilmore related." Jess sighed knowingingly. "Of course."


	2. Baby Talk

"This does however call for celebration." He added curling his fingers around what she made out to be an invisible glass. At that moment she felt the need to hit him with the pillow, and she did. It ended up hitting him just below his shoulder. " What was that for?" Rubbing his left shoulder in a mock gesture, she laughed.

"I'm confused. Since when was there need for celebration?" She asked, tucking her legs close to her body. Jess played a mischevious grin, his expression hungering as he took in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Quickly his lips collided with hers. The warmth of her lips meshed with his as her lips parted to take everything in.

After a moment their lips broke in sealing suction as they came up for air. "We are considerably fiesty tonight." Rory commented, surprised. Her head tilted in a considerable manner as her eyes searched through his.

His long fingers stroked down her arm for effect, sending a chill through her body. "You know I think I could do it right here." Through her lips escaped a whisp of a sigh, her back straightening as she felt herself melting into him.

"We just got the couch a few days ago, not to mention we have a window right there." She threw her hand back in the direction of the front door.

"Then," He sat up and stood. "I'm just going to have to carry you up there." Without warning he lifted her up, cradling her body as her laugh echoed throughout the house.

Her legs flailed a few times but she noticed that she was stuck in his arms. "What's gotten into you?" Rory laughed joyously as they made their way past the front door and up the stairs. The evening light filtered from the hall window as they approached the landing and his hand scurried over the wall for the light switch.

Rory smiled; stomach tying in knots as the hall light switched on. "And then there was light." He carried her to the bedroom in silence and set her gently on her side of the bed before walking around his side and sat down beside her.

"Where were we?" He stared intently into her eyes as he searched her expression. Laying on her back, she stared up at him, clearly confused at his intentions. She could feel his warmth drift over her in waves, his breathing controlled.

Pulling her arms around his neck, she braced herself as her lips crashed against his. Even more so, she realized how much she had missed his embrace as her fingers interlaced and held for dear life as his kiss deepened, her lips parting as she let him in until they both were gasping for air.

"Do I have your attention?" Jess asked intentionally, her hands still wrapped around his neck. Her body curved as he lowered her back on the bed, his hands gently laying her own hands on top of her stomach. Nodding he couldn't help give a smile knowing he had won her speechless. And as his breath trailed and his lips kissed her forehead, he knew the deal had been sealed.

She studies him, takes in the smell of his aftershave as he leans over her, and she hears the cupping of his lips on her forehead much to her delight, warm and smooth as they lift from her skin. "I'm glad." His fingers brush back a few stray hairs and then move down her cheekbone lightly and delicately brush over her chin. "Let me tell you about the intentions this evening ensues." Gently his hands begin lifting her green t-shirt, exposing her bare stomach. She begins to protest, but he holds up his hand.

"I don't think you know what you're doing to me right now." Rory mutters as he gazes down at her for a moment before the corner of his lips tug into a smile.

"I don't know about that Ror. You really don't know how much I want you right now." Lifting up her shirt even higher, his hand rubbed back and forth over her skin, finger circling over her belly button. "Seeing you just lay here," he raises his eyebrow in emphasis. "Is enough to turn me on." He was just getting started as he closed the distance between them. "But I have to ask the question." He pauses, building the moment as she raises her eyebrow in anticipation. "I'm not going to make you do what you're not ready for."

"That was not a question." Her lips curled in a smile. "You're bluffing. You are just as nervous as I am on having a family. I mean we both come from broken families and spend way too much time at our jobs and--"He could tell that she was rambling again so he leaned in and kissed her, efficiently shutting her up.

"Are you that tortured on having a kid, Rory?" He asked after breaking apart, closing the distance between them.

"I can't go in the same room as someone giving birth." She began, watching him closely. "So how do you think I'm going to feel when I can't escape that feeling?"

Running his hands through her hair, he chuckled softly remembering she couldn't even come into the room when her mom gave birth to her brother, And so if he was going to get to his wife on this matter, he would have to dig deeper. "You remember when we looked in the window of the nursery?" She nodded silently. "And we saw your brother for the first time."

"He was wrapped in a little blue bundle with a nice white cap, which mom threatened to give him a dodgers cap to stick backwards on his head."

"That was beside my point." Jess rolled his eyes. "Because she had everything, she forgot about what she just went through."

"Okay, you have been talking to my mother way too much."

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, Ror." Jess interjected her. "I'm just asking you if you'll do it with me."

She stayed quiet for a moment, her hands still laying on her stomach. "Fine, but just remember this moment that you're on diaper duty."


End file.
